forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Daily Challenges
Introduction Daily Challenges are a feature introduced on 11th December 2017, available after the player researches the early Iron Age tech Militia. It presents you each day at the 8AM server time (for Beta it's 8AM London time) with the ability to choose between two Challenge Chests, which you then need to win until the next day, 8AM server time, by finishing 2-7 tasks given by The Nameless. You can choose your own starting time by clicking on the cogwheels button near the timer. If you do this all daily challenges are going to start at your preferred time. There is a adjustment time of up to 24 hours, though, which is added to the time left before your chosen time, so you will not be able to start the new challenge right away. For example: you have 10 hours left before the 8 AM server time, which is the default starting time. You choose to set your timer to 11 AM server time, so your current challenge ends at 8 AM and adjustment time is added until your new preferred time: 10:00:00 (time to finish current challenge) + 03:00:00 (adjustment time) = 13:00:00 (until new challenge). Two given chests are chosen randomly from all available chests and do not depend on your age & other factors. Moreover, they are different for each player. They reward you with in-game resources, special Military Units, Boost Crates, special buildings and even parts of event sets. Completing a quest will add 1 to your progress. Also, not completing a task consecutively will not subtract 1 from your progress, it will stay the same till you increase it. For example, On the first 2 days you complete the required challenges, your progress bar naturally shows 2/7. If you don't do the challenge on the third day it will still show 2/7. You may complete further challenges whenever you please. If you complete the Daily Challenges by filling the progress bar to 7, The Nameless will reward you with a Challenger's Chest: Challenge Chests These are the types of chests that have been encountered so far. |-|Special= | style="vertical-align:top;" | |- | style="vertical-align:top; padding:30px 30px 0 0;" | | style="vertical-align:top; padding:30px 0 0 0;" | |} |-|Military= | style="vertical-align:top;" | |- | style="vertical-align:top; padding:30px 30px 0 0;" | | style="vertical-align:top; padding:30px 0 0 0;" | |} |-|Events= | style="vertical-align:top;" | |- | style="vertical-align:top; padding:30px 30px 0 0;" | | style="vertical-align:top; padding:30px 0 0 0;" | |} |-|Buildings= | style="vertical-align:top;" | |- | style="vertical-align:top; padding:30px 0 0 0;" | |} |-|Resources= | style="vertical-align:top;" | |- | style="vertical-align:top; padding:30px 30px 0 0;" | | style="vertical-align:top; padding:30px 0 0 0;" | |- | style="vertical-align:top; padding:30px 30px 0 0;" | |} |-|100% Rewards= | style="vertical-align:top; padding:0;" | |- | style="vertical-align:top; padding:30px 30px 0 0;" | | style="vertical-align:top; padding:30px 30px 0 0;" | |- | style="vertical-align:top; padding:30px 30px 0 0;" | |} = Tasks = The Nameless gives you 2-7 tasks. You have until next day, 8AM server time or your own starting time, to complete them to win the chest. Gameplay Tasks * Complete 1/2/3/5 other quests. * Motivate or polish 40 buildings. (depends on your amount of friends) These tasks depend on your city's age: Tavern Tasks * Collect 1,000 / 1,500 / 2,500 / 3,500 Tavern silver. * Spend 1,000 / 1,500 / 2,500 / 3,500 Tavern silver. * Visit 10/20/30/45 Taverns. (depends on your amount of friends) * Activate 2-3 Boosts in your Tavern. Production Tasks These tasks depend on your city's age: Negotiating / Fighting * Solve 4/8/12 encounters in Guild Expeditions * Solve 3/5/10 encounters in Guild Expeditions by negotiating. * Solve 3/4 encounters in Guild Expeditions by negotiating without losing in between. * Solve 2/6 encounters in Guild Expeditions by fighting. * Solve all encounters of difficulty level 1 in Guild Expeditions. * Acquire 1-5 sectors on the Campaign Map. * Acquire 1-3 sectors on the Campaign Map by fighting. * Acquire 1-4 sectors on the Campaign Map by negotiation. * Defeat 20/30/50 units. * Win 2/4/6/8/10 battles. * Win 2/3/4 battles without losing in between. Defeat this very small army: 1-wave battle: 5 units * Defeat this small army: 1-wave battle: 8 units * Defeat this medium-sized army: 2-wave battle: 7 units on first and 3 units on second wave * Defeat this large army: 2-wave battle: * Defeat this very large army: 2-wave battle: 8 units on each wave ** BA: 0% attack and defense boost ** IA: 0% ** InA: 60% ** PME: 85% ** CE: 90% ** OF: 90% (vs. small army, not sure if this applies on all army sizes) For tips and tricks, see Daily Challenges/Tips and Tricks. Category:Gameplay Category:Game Category:Quests Category:Incomplete articles